coleccion de drables
by alicexxshun
Summary: coleccion de drables shunxalice "la realidad hace que lo prohibido se vuelva mas exitante" alguna ves te has preguntado que pasa dentro de las cuatros paredes que encierran a los 2 peleadores despues de unos años de dura investigacion eh aqui la respuesta
1. obsecion

_Alice lentamente abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos _

_Hola linda como estas?-cuestiono desde la cocina _

_-bien- respondió feliz _

_-que quieres de desayunar- pregunto shun_

_-CAFÉ- respondió con una gran intensidad la chica- si, y muy caliente- termino_

_Shun suspiro, la conocía muy bien sabia que la chica era muy adicta al café solo había una cosa que le desagradaba…_

_Shun, le sirvió una taza de café con crema de leche a la chica y la observo ella olio el café con una clara facción de gusto…y comenzó a beberlo con una extraña rapidez, casi parecía que se lo tragara sin respirar y eso es lo que más odiaba de ella ese sonido que hacia al tomar café…_

_Si lo odiaba lo detestaba lo repugnaba, con una facción de molestia él, se dirigió a la puerta._

_-hice algo malo dijo ella mientras no paraba de tomar café – mientras que en sus ojos se podía ver una lagrima recorrerlos…_

_-iré a comprar café-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa ladina _

_-no tardes-termino esta vez tragando a fondo el café, el liquido caliente y muy, caliente aun shun no lograba comprender como ella era capaz de ignorar lo caliente que estaba y aun así tomarlo, rápidamente?_

__:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

_Shun regreso de su visita al supermercado… y observo a una alice tierna con una pequeña galleta de chocolate y un vaso con un líquido, blanquecino, no había que ser un genio para saber que eso era "café"…_

_Alice hizo ruidos algo "grotescos" al tomar el café caliente, shun se sentó a su lado la observo por un buen tiempo hasta que bufo muy molesto_

_-pasa algo malo-pregunto alice muy triste conocía a su novio si le conocía sabia que el odiaba su adicción al café le conocía lo sabía lo aceptaba pero no quería que le dejara así que formulo una pregunta bastante concreta…_

_-shun-__**kun**__ y a ti como te gusta-dijo ella algo sonrojada_

_-ah?-cuestiono a que se refería con "como te gusta "_

_-y a ti como te gusta?_

_-ah-volvió a quedar demasiado confundido _

_-déjame reformularte la pregunta " y a ti como te gusta que yo tome café"-le dijo algo tímida_

_Shun sonrió captando la indirecta…_

_-así -dijo cogiendo el vaso que contenía ese liquido, tomo un poco y levemente, se acerco a la rusa… toco muy suavemente sus labios con los suyos…, lentamente comenzó a besarla dándole ese sabor de café en la boca de la chica y ella quería probar mas ella amaba el café, pero él se lo impidió y lentamente la adiestro a su ritmo…, cuando termino de __**"enseñarle"**__ a tomar con un poco de decencia el liquido blanquecino…_

_-alice- pregunto el moreno al ver el rostro de su novia algo confuso tanto que se asusto_

_-si-respondió todavía sin salir de su trance_

_-que pasa-cuestiono muy temeroso_

_-acabo de encontrar otra adicción aparte del café- dijo ella muy feliz_

_-cual-cuestiono_

_-quieres saber-dijo muy tímidamente_

_-si-respondió el moreno sofocado_

_-tú, tus labios- dijo antes de besarlo_

**_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

**Que tal les gusto? Quieres saber porque siempre hago las mismas preguntas?, si yo igual me lo cuestiono! Tengo otra pregunta y otra bastante importante…**

_**¿reviews?**_


	2. cartas!

_Un sábado por la mañana cuando shun kazami se levantaba, en ese mismo día paso algo increíble y casi, imposible pues a shun se le ocurrió en asarle una carta a alice …, algo que su mente no con mucha facilidad asimilo está loca idea, pues en la carta decía que el estaba enamorado de ella y muy ilusionado con ella, pues la impreso en un pergamino, pues él con mucha fragilidad y amor metió el papel, sabiendo que su mente decía lo opuesto, pues tenía una mescla de sentimientos increíbles que incluso ni el avía experimentado, no pudo, hací que la guardo en un escritorio con mucha rabia hacia el mismo, la tiro y no se volvió a saber de ella._

_Hasta que un domingo por la tarde cuando shun se levantaba a entrenar, llego la adorable alice buscando a shun en su casa cuando, mucha sorpresa que se llevo alice, pues ella vio un pergamino muy frágil y hermoso tirado en la mesa casi lleno de polvo, pero mantenía su calma y con decencia fue a ver que era, lo cogió con fragilidad y lo intento abrir aunque pareciera que lo avían sellado muy bien porque lo intentaba y lo intentaba y no podía abrirlo, pero cuando al fin lo abrió y se llevo una adorable sorpresa pues en la carta decía que shun estaba completamente enamorado de ella, ella tiro la carta y muy roja dijo en su mente "shun está enamorado de mi ", cuando shun volvió de su entrenamiento se llevo un gran sorpresa, pues en su casa estaba alice, la saludo y le dijo "hola alice que estás haciendo aquí" ella le respondió con mucha sorpresa y dijo " shun está enamorado de mi" y shun dijo "que pasa aquí" pues ella respondió "que es lo que dice aquí", pues le paso el pergamino con timidez shun lo cogió con rareza, lo leyó, y sorprendido dijo y tu de mi, ella se sorprendió y roja se marcho corriendo, aunque muy asustada, shun guardo muy bien su pergamino pero esta vez no lo tiro, lo cogió con amor y dijo "será que si" ilusionado. _

"_las palabras no son necesarias cuando las acciones son tan obvias"_

**Drable lo escribió una amiga de cumpleaños, yo cumplo hoy y ella mañana que tal si de cumpleaños nos dejan algunos reviews**

_**Les tengo una pregunta les gusto? Les tengo otra e importante pregunta**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. promesas

"_Nunca supe cuando deje de llorar ni mucho menos cuando mi corazón, se partió a la mitad, pero él estaba aquí y no había nada más que pedir"_

_Alice pov_

_Carta de alice gehabich_

_**11/06/2011**_

_**Lugar: Tokio Japón**_

_**Hora actual: 7:14 pm**_

_Tú te fuisteis, de eso no me cabe duda, pero lo que paso hace poco fue algo extraño no esperaba toparme contigo de la manera en que me encontré, ni espere hacerte promesa que te hice, tampoco esperaba sentirme tan viva, como jamás en toda mi vida …_

_Pero como prometer lo que mañana no sé si cumplieras?, porque me dijisteis " que me amabas" si iba ser tan doloroso y apenas soy capaz de reaccionar y decir "te amo", ella la princesa fabia sheen, se fue junto a ti para pelear pero, en mi corazón se que ustedes son el uno para el otro… Igual que nosotros antes!..._

_Y quizás sé que me quede solo observando a la vida pasar y nunca llegue a amar a alguien como te amo a ti!_

_Una promesa nunca se rompe a menos que de verdad ya no valga nada para ti! Y será maravilloso si la cumples, pero puede que sea todo lo que espero si no, porque te quiero tanto que me arriesgare a esperarte toda la vida si hace falta…_

_Porque yo_

_Te am…_

_Te amo…_

_**Siempre tu ya alice gehabich**_

El ventus arrugo el papel casi inconcluso y se propino una cachetada mental, de verdad él podía ser tan "imbécil", corrió hasta el primer transportador que vio y, fue a Rusia… atravesó miles de calles, hasta que vio un gran ramo de rosas y lo compro y comenzó a saltar por los tejados…

Todos lo miraban con cara de asombro un oven de 19 años saltando por las casa con ramo de rosas no era algo que se viera todos los días

Llego hasta un gran ventanal en el cual se adentro… y se encontró con una chica de maraña rojiza llorando, con la cabeza entre sus manos y su rostro levemente triste…

Se acerco a ella y comenzó a besarla y de repente dejo de llorar…

"nada pasa 2 beses del mismo modo" porque puede pasar mejor

…..7777777777777777777777777777…

_**Alice pov**_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro pero la verdad, no estaba en mi casa, me encontraba algo lejos de mi casa, me asome por la ventana y lo comprobé estaba en en JAPON…

Entonces logre recordar algunos de talles algo que me hizo sentir feliz… pero algo me deja in tranquila porque yo _Nunca supe cuando deje de llorar ni mucho menos cuando mi corazón, se partió a la mitad regalándole una parte a él, pero él estaba aquí y no había nada más que pedir_

En qué consiste la promesa que hicimos bueno eso por ahora solo sabremos mi caballero ventus y yo la princesa darkus…..

_**Siempre suya alice gehabich de kazami….**_

_**77777777777777777777777**_

_**QUE TAL LES GUSTO? LES AGRADO? ACEPTO CRITICAS, QUEJAS AMENAZAS D EPORQUE NO CONTINUO MIS OTROS FIC ETC TENGO OTRA PREGUNTA Y ES BASTANTE IMPORTANTE**_

…_**. ¿REVIEWS? ...**_


	4. Adicción

Estoy muy feliz de reescribir este fanfic :) es mi primer drablle y eso me hace feliz aunque para ser drabble esta muy largo.

— =**_Bakugan no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro_ **=—

* * *

><p><em>Alice se despertó abriendo sus ojos perezosamente y pudo ver los ojos dorados de su novio Shun kazami.<em>

_—Hola linda, ¿como estas?-—cuestiono desde el otro lado de la recamara._

_—bBen— respondió feliz._

_—¿Que quieres de desayunar?— pregunto Shun, conociendo la respuesta de esta con anticipación.  
><em>

_-Café— respondió con una gran sonrisa la chica-—si, y muy caliente- termino_

_Shun suspiro, la conocía muy bien sabia que la chica era muy adicta al café solo había una cosa que le desagradaba… salio rápidamente de la habitación, y le trajo una taza de café caliente, previamente preparada que estaba guardada en un termo. __Shun, le sirvió una taza de café con crema de leche a la chica y la observo ella olio el café con una clara facción de gusto y comenzó a beberlo con una extraña rapidez, casi parecía que se lo tragara sin respirar y eso es lo que más odiaba de ella ese sonido que hacia al tomar café. __Si lo odiaba lo detestaba lo repugnaba, con una facción de molestia él, se dirigió a la puerta._

_—¿Hice algo malo?— pregunto ella mientras no paraba de tomar café. En sus ojos se podía ver una lagrima recorrerlos, por miedo haber ocasionado una pelea. _

_—Iré a comprar café— aclaro ignorando la pregunta y dedicándole una sonrisa ladina._

_—No tardes—termino esta vez tragando a fondo el café, el liquido estaba caliente y muy caliente aun Shun no lograba comprender como ella era capaz de ignorar lo caliente que estaba y aun así tomarlo, rápidamente._

* * *

><p><em>Shun regreso de su visita al supermercado y observo a una Alice tierna con una pequeña galleta de chocolate y un vaso con un líquido blanquecino, no había que ser un genio para saber que eso era "café con leche" ella se encontraba sentada en sala viendo televisión <em>

_Alice hizo ruidos algo "grotescos" al tomar el café caliente, shun se sentó a su lado la observo por un buen tiempo hasta que bufo muy molesto_

_—¿Pasa algo malo?—pregunto Alice muy triste conocía a su novio, si le conocía sabia que el odiaba su adicción al café le conocía, lo sabía, lo aceptaba, pero no quería que le dejara. así que mientras el no se encontraba había formulo una pregunta bastante concreta._

_—Shun-__**kun**__ y a ti ¿como te gusta?—dijo ella algo sonrojada._

_—¿Ah?—cuestiono a que se refería con "como te gusta ", y se pregunto si ella había hablado antes de eso y el no la habría escuchado._

_—Y a ti ¿como te gusta?—_

_—¿Ah?—volvió a quedar demasiado confundido, esta vez como perdido en el ambiente_

_—Déjame reformarte la pregunta " ¿ y a ti como te gusta que yo tome café?"—le dijo algo tímida, __Shun sonrió captando la indirecta…_

_—Así— dijo cogiendo el vaso que contenía ese liquido, tomo un poco y levemente, se acerco a la rusa, toco muy suavemente sus labios con los suyos, lentamente comenzó a besarle dándole ese sabor de café en la boca de la chica y ella quería probar mas ella amaba el café, pero él se lo impidió y lentamente la adiestro a su ritmo, cuando termino de __**"enseñarle"**__ a tomar con un poco de decencia el liquido blanquecino, decidió mirarle directamente a los ojos._

_—¿Alice?— pregunto el moreno al ver el rostro de su novia algo confuso, tanto que se asusto._

_—¿Si?— respondió todavía sin salir de su trance._

_—¿Estas bien?— cuestiono muy temeroso_

_—Acabo de encontrar otra adicción aparte del café—admitió ella muy feliz._

_— Y ¿cuales ?—cuestiono interesado._

_—¿Quieres saber?—dijo muy tímidamente._

_—Si— respondió el moreno sofocado._

_—Tú_— _dijo antes de __besarle_

* * *

><p><em>Es la misma historia pero con unas mejoras gramaticales muy mínimas.<em>

_**¿reviews?**_


End file.
